This invention relates to stands and more particularly to one for making possible the operation of a grease gun with one hand, leaving the other hand free for manipulation of the fitting.
Prior to the invention, both hands were required to operate the gun. One hand was needed to hold the cylindrical part of the gun, while the other hand was needed to operate the grease gun handle. This left the grease fitting unattended with the possibility of a grease spill a certainty.
The main object of this invention is to provide a grease gun stand that makes it possible for one person to operate a grease gun with one hand, while leaving the other hand free to take care of the grease fitting.
Other objects are to provide a grease gun stand that is light, portable, simple, inexpensive to make, easy to assemble with the grease gun, and effective and efficient in use.